toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Very Interesting Indeed That is pretty damn cool that someone transcribed a translation of the drama cd on the internet for people to read (it is too bad that they don't usually translate the drama cds as well, but oh well) btw, if you didn't see on my talk page above your message, Bash has given us permission to use Wul Swamp and anything of his that's living there, so we can eventually incorporate the Swamp into the RP (Bash also expressed his enjoyment of the story so far) also, I probably won't be able to get on later today as there is still more cleaning to do I'll add what I can to the RP, talk to ya tomorrow (knock on wood) Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) doesn't look like I'll be able to get on Chat today, there's a lot to clean (didn't realize how much of a pack rat my wife can be...) good news, we're just about done with cleaning everything, so I should be able to get on either tomorrow or the day after Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll hop on Skype tomorrow. And yea, it's been like two weeks, my bad. 01:40:24 Sun I was planning on getting on Chat today, we've pretty much finished cleaning, but my internet is seriously acting up on me today (I'm thinking the heat wave we're having has something to do with it) I will try again tomorrow, but for today it's looking like I'll be plagued with lag sorry, Phantom Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, man, sorry for not logging on. I got caught up with some stuff, though I'm actually on right now. But, if you can't talk now, we can chat tomorrow (or we could do both, Idk) and I won't get sidetracked. 04:16:42 Mon I'm online right now and will remain online, shoot me a message when you can. 18:41:12 Mon totally lost internet there, managed to get it back for this message, but who knows how long that'll last hope you have fun on your trip (I know it's still a few days off), I'll ttyl Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) hey, so it completely slipped my mind (how I'm not too sure) that I've got tickets to go see a show tonight (Eddie Izzard) so I won't be able to get on Chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm on right now. 19:10:07 Wed killer leeches? sure, have at it Phantom, sounds like you've got it pretty well thought out all shall fear these little parasitic bastards Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Amlaibh Sterling (forgot how you spelled it on my talk page alread, lol) but, yeah, the temperature's been triple digits for the last week and looks like it'll continue into the next (hate heat waves so much...) hope he gets well soon, it's never fun to be sick Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeh thanks, I had a writers block and I could figure out what to write. I managed to read the chapter, wonder what Shinomiya's gonna do to get Herve's heart back into the kitchen? any ideas? I would've gotten on Chat today but my battery died and then an electrical storm rolled in (so it wasn't a good idea to plug my comp in to charge) I should be able to get on tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Oh and by the way is the wiki still active? Coz it seems likes it's only me and you on it now. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Can My character use food honour and food immersion?RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 09:58, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Well he was tought by Honno, as Honno didn't know that Kuro was a enemy at the time.RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 14:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you did. I asked on chat remember? RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 15:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't upset. My computer chrashed that's all. I understand. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 16:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Black Crow Hey Beast. Just wanted to let you know that Kuro Karasu's page seems to have a fair bit of plagiarism on it. I noticed it in both "Crow Release" things, which appear to be copied from Ulquiorra's description, and in the "Physical Prowess" section, where he has left Feitan and Zazan's names in at some points. Don't know if there is more that I missed, but I figured I should let you know about that. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Demon Blade looks okay from what I can tell, though he does make references to several characters (one yours, three cannon) and the pic in the info box may've accidentally been uploaded over Honno Miyamoto has been given Food Honor and Food Immersion, the personality seems heavily based on Zoro's, many references to canon characters (which has a lot to do with his story), is using Zoro's sword-styles (1-9), I don't know where he got Niten Ichi-ryū (could be original, but I don't know), gave Honno Routines, Autophagy, Instinct and something he's calling "Zen". Honno apparently has reflexes even faster than his speed, has Appetite Energy. Honno also seems to have built a House using Food Honor and listening to the Voice of the Ingredients. In total, this character appears to have a lot of abilities that he didn't get permission for. Kree is a blank page, nothing but an infobox and property tag. Mugen Miyamoto is a mostly blank page, having property tag, infobox and section headings (fear character may end up using too much of Rurouni Kenchin). Saya Tegami has Knocking, apparently "Big Breasts" are an unusual feature, not sure about her swordsmanship, also has this "Zen" thing, this character seems much better than Honno, but I'm not too sure. Tanto is an Asura Tiger (canon creature), though Honno apparently rescues it from Girrafebirds (canon creature that was artificially made by IGO). Seems to be a regular Asura Tiger from the canon. overall, there seem to be a lot of run-on sentences and a serious lack of periods and Honno is the biggest offender with everything you wanted me to look for Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on Skype tomorrow, so we can talk whenever you're free. 01:14:00 Wed I'm on Skype. 19:23:26 Wed Can Honno have Gourmet Cells? Honno's Signiture Skill is Indigestion. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC)